gatewayrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Andrea Taylor
The following character was created and is played by Keibear, a member of Gateway RPG. Don't let the glasses and corporate casual get-up fool you. Beneath this seemingly typical teacher is a woman who leads a double life. As an EARA agent working by day as a schoolteacher at East Vor Academy, Andrea's life is far from dull. Andrea is a bit perfectionistic and loves a challenge; she is very goal-oriented and will push herself to excell at whatever she does. Andrea's demeanor changes drastically between the EARA base and her life as a teacher. In East Vor Academy, Andrea is a mild-mannered and disciplined instructor. While at EARA, however, Andrea blossoms into an intelligent, sassy secretary and bodyguard. In either case, Andrea is an excellent observer and analyst; she is almost constantly thinking. No matter what the job, she is always professional and confident. The only time she displays hesitation is when she feels totally out of place or out of control of a situation, which is quite infrequently. In short, this auburn-haired, blue-eyed woman with the attractive curves will certainly throw you for a loop. And did we mention she's single? First Appearance Andrea's debut in the Gateway RPG is the perfect example of how under-the-radar this woman can be. She starts out enjoying an early morning cup of coffee while lounging in the comfort of her robe and slippers. Andrea Taylor's Home is located in North Vor near a local airfield, and she watches the ships take off and land before noticing the morning is waning. Not about to be late for work, Andrea rises, dresses, and heads out the door. Occupation Andrea works two jobs as a teacher at East Vor Academy and a member of the EARA. In truth, the job at East Vor is just a cover-up for her work at EARA, where she currently serves as a secretary and bodyguard for the EARA commander's right-hand man, General Arronax Luor. Although the teaching job serves only as a cover-up, Andrea thrives at the school and is even praised as an exemplary model. She is tough on troublemakers but tender-hearted toward her students. Indeed, Andrea does not tolerate disobedience, disturbances, or disrespect. When a student named Pyro Kytose openly mocks some of his classmates during her lecture, Andrea cuts the student down to size, challenging him brutally before sending him to the principal's office (East Vor Academy post #12). That same day, however, Andrea converses pleasantly with two of her other students, Elisha and Rachel. She expresses genuine concern when Rachel begins to act strangely and even helps Elisha to the hospital when he collapses in front of the school (East Vor Academy posts #17-23; posts #35-41). Andrea has been teaching at the academy for a year and a half, working as a language teacher. This school year, Andrea spends two hours of her day at the school, one teaching a morning class on Blarg, and the other teaching a class on Ragna-Hydh. In between classes (Andrea has a substantial break in between), Andrea slips off to the EARA Underground Base. Here she serves as General Luor's secretary, controlling who goes in to see the EARA second-in-command. She also passes paperwork to the general. In short, whatever or whoever wants to get to the general has to pass through Andrea first. Indeed, her job also involves a bit of bodyguard work; when the general was attacked by a visiting troupe of pirates who sought to kidnap him, Andrea helped General Luor diffuse the dangerous situation (EARA Underground Base post #21-post #42). Despite these jobs, Andrea apparently does not make enough money to supply her with some basic needs--unless this is simply her story for her cover-up. As a teacher, Andrea explains that she has a small salary and cannot afford to repair such simple things as the malfunctioning latch on her briefcase (East Vor Academy post #19) or a vital component on her hovercar (Eraan Mechanics post #91). Skills The teaching job may be a cover-up, but Andrea really did study to be a teacher in college and is a legitimate language instructor. Although she is only teaching Blarg and Ragna-Hydh this school year, she has also taught Saarai at East Vor. Not only is she a fluent speaker of these three languages, she also speaks Gloo and is teaching herself Kipara. Her silver tongue aside, Andrea also has exceptional skill as a fighter. When pirates attacked General Luor, she was easily able to keep the leader of the attack under restraint as she fired a warning shot to keep his goons in line. Andrea is an excellent marksman and always keeps a high-power laser handgun nearby. Relationships Students Pyro Kytose - One of the first troublemakers Andrea has encountered this school year, she dealt with Kytose with swiftness, justice, and more than necessary brutality. When Kytose teased two of Andrea's favorite pupils, Elisha and Rachel, in class, Ms. Taylor responded quickly. She may yet see the good side of the jovial boy, but at the moment, he is on her watch list. Rachel Reneeka - Because of Rachel's timidity in school and what Andrea presumes to be a budding romance between her and Elisha, Andrea sees Rachel as one of the more sensitive students and seeks to protect Rachel at all costs. This may be one reason why Andrea's punishment of Pyro Kytose, who teased Rachel and Elisha, was so swift and severe. Andrea has a tender heart toward both Rachel and Elisha, which was only increased when the two students helped Andrea recover spilled paperwork after her briefcase fell open in front of the school after class. To both Rachel and Elisha, Andrea seeks to be a mentor, protector, and friend. This was shown clearly when Andrea seemed to seek to better understand Rachel's timidity and shame due to her claw-like nails that marked her as an Anthro (East Vor Academy post #27) Elisha Wulffson - Another tender-hearted student who Andrea seeks to protect, Elisha has only risen in Andrea's high opinion after helping her procure her escaping notes from her broken briefcase. Andrea has taken particular attention to Elisha after he collapsed in front of the school, suffering from bad flashbacks. She has voiced grave concern when Elisha admitted that his parents rarely took him to the doctor, immediately assuming child abuse (East Vor Academy post #41). Although she quickly rethinks her assumption, she will no doubt be monitoring him closely in the future to make sure her hunch is not correct. Dal Andrea didn't meet Dal on the best of circumstances, as they bumped into each other when Andrea's hovercar broke down in front of Dal's mechanic shop. Worse, when Dal attempted to save Andrea from the car, which was spewing smoke, Andrea landed a hard blow to Dal's head, thinking she was a threat. Although Andrea was quick to apologize afterward, she did scold Dal for not giving her some sort of warning. "'Not used to helping hands plucking at me out of nowhere...' she admitted" (Eraan Mechanics post #85). Andrea treats Dal with a polite but cold civility, greatly due to their polar opposite personalities. As she notes Dal's shop's disarray, she "couldn't help but wonder how Dal got anything done... in all the chaos. There was no way, if Andrea owned a garage, she'd ever be able to let it get so messy..." (Eraan Mechanics post #101). Despite the less than cordial way she speaks with Dal, Andrea does show respect for Dal's obvious mechanical expertise. Andrea's respect for Dal seems to slip even more, however, when both the mechanic and her Mech begin to act strangely around her after she wakes up from a nap in Dal's shop. She begins to suspect that Dal is hiding something from her. Although she seems to warm up more to the mechanic, she still has her suspicions and debates contacting the EARA base about Eraan. Lance Although for a while Andrea paid virtually no attention to Lance, treating him as the ordinary Mech she assumed him to be, her suspicions are no longer for his supposed caretaker, Dal. When Lance performed a scan and analysis of Andrea without any prompting after Andrea awoke from a strange dream in Dal's shop, Andrea knew there was something very different about this Mech. Andrea has become quite uncomfortable around Lance since his inexplicable activity, feeling he invaded her privacy, something a Mech should not--and typically cannot--do. Family Mr. Taylor - Andrea's father, who owned a mechanic's shop when Andrea was growing up. Andrea helped him in the shop until he was forced out of business and took a job elsewhere in the city. Michael - Andrea's brother, whose current location and status are unknown. She hasn't spoken to him in years. Boyfriend? - Apparently Andrea had a boyfriend in her freshmen year of college, but she doesn't talk about him often. She has been single ever since. History a summary of what the character has done in the roleplay so far Backstory applicable, insert any information on this character's history prior to their first appearance (if not applicable, nix Backstory category) This character has appeared in the following thread(s): *Andrea Taylor's Home *East Vor Academy *EARA Underground Base *Eraan Mechanics *On the Road with Dal Category:Characters Category:Oltair Characters Category:Gateways